Ra Love Him
by SoWhatever
Summary: Malik has been stuck in the palace his entire life and has always dreamed of being free. Now that his father has arranged a marriage for him, he takes the chance to run away with his boyfriend Marik. Bronzeshipping


**SW: My first MarikxMalik oneshot!**

**Malik: And your first songfic too.**

**SW: Yep! I'm going to change the lyrics to fit the storyline, but this song is still amazing! The stuff in italics are the lyrics. And it's kinda like a present-day Egypt with a Pharaoh and architecture like the past. I apologize to anyone who doesn't like my lyric changes…I just thought it made the story more fun!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or God Love Her by Toby Keith!**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

_Just a boy born in Egypt,_

_Washed in blue blood,_

_And raised in the sunlight_

_By the Nile River mud._

Malik sighed and stared out of the balcony. He had been born into nobility, his father being a main adviser to the Pharaoh, so they lived at the palace. The boy rested a hand on his chin and watched the Nile River flow, the crocodiles snapping at any moving object. His platinum blonde hair fluttered in the warm wind, doing nothing to cool the already hot day, but he closed his lilac eyes at the feeling anyway.

_He always had a thing,_

_About fallin' in love with a bad boy._

Malik jerked up to the sound of a revving motorcycle. His eyes immediately went to the road running parallel to the Nile. A purple and black motorcycle zoomed down the highway, and Malik took in the blonde hair of the helmetless rider that was so similar to his own and the familiar figure that leaned into a curve that took it out of his sight.

_Yeah, they should've seen it comin',_

_But his daddy never dreamed,_

_He'd grow up that fast,_

_You know what I mean._

At that moment his father decided to walk in, a beautiful, young woman trailing behind him at respectful distance, her hands folded in front of her politely.

"I can't believe you're this old now, Malik. It seems just yesterday you were toddling down the halls."

Malik rolled his eyes at his father's act, before turning with a polite smile. "Who's this?"

"This is the woman I've arranged you to marry."

Malik snorted and turned back around, forgetting the whole 'polite' business. "I'm gay."

His father almost burst, before he remembered they had company. "When did this occur?"

Malik shrugged and smirked out into the desert, "I always have been, you just never paid attention."

The man shoved the girl out of the room, not caring for courtesy when his rage took over. "Show yourself out." He walked forward to grip his son's shoulder harshly. "You will marry this girl. And you will like it."

_The way a boy gets,_

_When he turns eighteen,_

Malik stiffened immediately. "I'm eighteen. You can't tell me what to do anymore."

"I don't care what age you are! I will not stand for this-this absurdity that you like men as a part of my family!"

_Kinda crazy._

Malik whipped around, meeting his father's eyes fiercely. "Just because it's different doesn't make it wrong!"

"Yes, it does! What will Isis think?" Marik's father released the shoulder he was holding to fist his hand.

"She'll be more accepting then you are!"

_He's a rebel child,_

_And an _

_advisor's son._

The man raised his hand to strike, but heard a call that the Pharaoh requested him. He let his hand drop and stomped out of the room. "You will remain here until you come to your senses!"

"Fine!"

_He is washed in_

_Pristine water._

Slipping into the hot bath, Malik sighed, before grabbing the soap and washing himself. Trying to get rid of the stress, Malik sank deeper into the clean water and rubbed oil into his shoulders. "Malik!"

The boy called for jerked up from the water and stepped out of the tub, slipping and landing on the floor with a loud crash and grunt.

He heard a deep chuckle carry up from the ground. "You always were clumsy."

With his face a deep red, Malik quickly dried himself, yanked on his clothes, and ran to the balcony, looking down. "Hi, Marik!" He grinned, hoping his blush wasn't showing too much.

Marik hooked his thumbs in the loops of his jeans and looked up. "You gonna send down the ladder or what?"

The blush deepened and Malik's mouth formed an 'oh' before he scrambled back inside to grab said item.

The man waiting on the ground tapped his foot impatiently, he hated sitting around idly. A ladder almost hit him in the face, and he grumbled the whole climb up. "We really need to think of a different way for me to come up, this is too-" As soon as he reached the top, a body launched itself at his waist.

He fell backward and had to bend his body to keep them from falling off the balcony. Grabbing a chin, he pulled a very familiar face up to meet his eyes. "Well, hello."

Malik smiled brightly, something Marik compared to the sun. "Hi!"

Marik walked them away from the balcony, and into the room attached to it. "Miss me?"

"Of course I did! You should know that!"

Marik smirked and pecked Malik on the lips. "It's still nice to hear though."

The boy wrapped his arms around Marik's neck, rolling his eyes before drawing them into a deeper kiss.

_His sister cried_

_The first time she caught him with me._

"Malik?" The boy jerked away from Marik, who had been sitting next to Malik on the bed, turning to stare at his sister with wide eyes.

"Is-Isis!"

The sister crossed her arms, doing her best to ignore the tears welling up in her eyes. "Who's this?"

Marik grabbed Malik's hips and pulled him onto his lap. "I'm his boyfriend."

A single tear streaked down her face. "Oh, Malik."

Malik jumped up and ran to wrap his arms around his sister, leaving behind a pouting Marik. "Oh, sister, please don't cry."

"What will Father think when he finds out?" She paled. "What will he do?"

_She knew she couldn't stop him._

"The hell if I care." Isis gasped as Malik stepped back with burning eyes. "I love you, Isis, I really do, but I won't let that man control my life. He's arranged a marriage for me." That little piece of information made Marik see red. "I'm going to run away. I can't live like this anymore." Isis nodded her head, silently wiping the tears from her eyes. She slipped her brother a small piece of glossy paper before turning and leaving the room. Malik gripped her wrist, keeping her from leaving. Turning her back around, and pressing a soft kiss on her cheek, Malik hugged his sister tightly. "I promise I'll call."

Isis tried to make her voice not waver. "You better." She grasped her brother's shoulders firmly, before turning and running out of the room.

That resolved, he turned back to Marik with his head bowed, the toe of one of his shoes scuffing the floor. "I'm sorry, Marik. That I'm running away. I know you like this place, and wouldn't want to leave. So…" Malik's voice started to wobble. "…just don't forget about me, okay?"

"Come with me." At the suddenness of the sentence, Malik whipped his head up. "Wh-What?"

Marik shrugged and stood, reaching up to stretch his shoulders. "The only reason I stayed in this town was because of you. If you're skipping out, so am I." Malik gave a big, watery smile.

_He holds tight to me and his photo_

_On the back seat of my motorcycle._

_Left his daddy standin' there_

_Preaching to the Pharaoh, you see._

Glancing down at the picture of him smiling in between his now dead mother and older sister, Malik wrapped one arm around the body in front of him. He looked back once, and saw his father on the balcony they had climbed down from, waving his fist.

Malik laughed and turned back around, letting the sun warm him as the wind whistled past, blowing the hair that escaped from under the helmet Marik had given him.

_Ra love him._

They stopped just outside of Cairo, in field of jasmine. Malik looked around with wide eyes, taking in the sweet fragrance of the flowers. "Oh. It's beautiful."

Marik snorted and stretched out his limbs, getting out the kinks before they started riding again. "You're acting like you've never seen jasmine before." He admired Malik from behind, noticing how the sun caught his hair in every movement, and seemed to make him glow.

A blush grew on Malik's face and he looked down to fiddle with his hands. "I've never been outside the palace walls. The only flowers I see are the ones Isis chomped up for medicine or the ones the servants brought in pots."

Marik walked up behind Malik and trailed a tongue up his ear. "Guess that means you've never had sex in wildflowers either, huh?"

Malik whipped around with a shocked expression but that only caused them to fall backwards, sending up a wall of petals.

_Oh, me and Ra love him._

They stopped next at the pyramids in Giza, Malik having heard of them, but never seen.

_He kissed his sister goodbye,_

_Said I'll be sure to phone ya._

_He called from a payphone,_

_By the pyramids in Giza._

"Isis?" He gripped the phone to his ear, while Marik leaned against the payphone box. "Yes, I'm alright…I've missed you, too."

Marik kept an eye on Malik through the side of his eye, but to anyone else he looked uncaring. "No, no. I'm fine. I just wanted to call you." Marik's own eyes narrowed as tears threatened to fall from Malik's.

"NO! I'm not crying." This was followed by a sniffle and a wipe for his nose on his sleeve "I just…No, if I tell you, he'll find us."

There was a long silence and Marik stood up, thinking Isis had hung up on his brother, but Malik picked up talking. "Yes, I still have the photo…I love you, too. Bye."

Malik reluctantly hung up the phone, leaning into Marik when the man wrapped his arm around the boy.

_In love and crazed,_

_We made all of Egypt alive._

Malik laughed and danced along to the music of the festival. Sure, he might be the one of the only boys dancing, but the beat was too intoxicating. Borrowing a veil from one of the belly dancers, Malik started the dance that Isis had taught him.

Before long, a crowd had gathered around the single dancer, and the musicians had changed the tone of their instruments to match his beat, instead of the other way around. Ignorant of the people watching, he twisted and turned his body in different and alluring ways. Every time he passed by, boys would call out for his name and girls would sigh and giggle, drawn into this stranger boy's performance.

Malik ended the song in a low bow, his left foot forward and straight, his back one bent, and his left arm reaching down to touch his toe, while his right arm stayed at his hip.

There was loud applause and Malik looked up, panting heavily, and beamed at the crowd. He bowed again and returned the veil to the belly dancer, who fawned over him. The crowd dispersed, and Malik went on his tiptoes to try and spot a familiar head of hair. He felt arms around his waist, and he relaxed immediately, "That was quite a performance." The words drifted past his ears and Malik turned around to smile up at Marik.

"It was for you." Marik growled approvingly and pulled Malik into a kiss, who followed into the dance of tongues they both knew so well.

_Then our gypsy life,_

_Started taking its toll._

Malik sighed, they were leaving town again. Marik looked at Malik from the side, he was straddling the motorcycle, waiting for Malik to get on.

"Something wrong?"

Malik shook his head and smiled lightly, climbing on the back and wrapping his arms around Marik. "No, it's nothing." He squeezed tight for reassurance, and felt Marik shrug before he started the motorcycle and sent it roaring down the highway.

_And the fast lane got empty,_

_And out of control._

_And just like the truth,_

_He saved my soul from the Ammit._

"Ok. Screw it." Marik halted halfway through mounting the bike as they prepared to leave another town and turned back to Malik, who was standing fiddling with his hands. "Something is wrong." It was a statement not a question. "And I want to know what it is."

Malik looked off to the side and twisted his hands. "Um, well, you see…"

"Spit it out, Malik."

Malik swallowed and finally met Marik's eye, "I don't want to move around anymore."

"What?"

Malik averted his eyes again. "I want…I want to settle down. Get a home."

Marik narrowed his own eyes, considering the trembling boy before him, before nodding his head, cursing his now soft heart. "Ok."

"Okay? We will?"

Marik shrugged and got on the bike, patting the seat behind him. "Sure. If it's what you want." Feeling arms wrap around him, Marik revved the motorcycle and streaked off onto the street, making sure that Malik couldn't hear him when he whispered. "I love you, Malik."

_Yeah, he's a rebel child_

_And an_

_Advisor's son._

_He was cleansed in_

_Pristine water._

Malik sighed and stepped out of their small house on the side of the river. Stripping down, and after making sure there were no crocodiles in the stretch they were at, he slowly waded into the muddy water of the Nile. It might be dirtier than what he had had at the palace, but it was cleaner than he was at the moment.

The two had decided on a small isolated hut on the outskirts of Cairo, and from their bedroom window they could actually make out the palace.

Something pulled him down from underwater and he barely had time to scream before he was lifted out of the water and thrown out. Now screaming in delight, he twisted in the water where he landed and splashed the figure behind him.

Chuckling, Marik swam over to Malik, as naked as the boy in front of him, and brought him down into a smothering kiss.

_His sister cried the first time_

_She caught him with me._

_She knew she couldn't stop him._

_He holds tight to me and his photo,_

_On the back seat of my motorcycle._

_Left his daddy standing there,_

_Preachin' to the Pharaoh, you see._

"Hey, Marik! Look at this!" Malik skipped into the house hanging onto a weathered old paper.

Holding it up for his lover to see, Malik looked around the paper to watch Marik's reaction. His eyes flitting across the page, a smile started to twitch on the man's mouth.

**WANTED FOR KIDNAPPING**

**A Marik Dorobo is wanted for the kidnapping of the High Advisor's son, Malik Ishtar.**

It then went to show an old picture of Marik next to a more recent picture of Malik on the balcony of the palace.

**REWARD**

**$50,000 for the return of Malik Ishtar with no harm or injury.**

**$100,000 for the return of Malik Ishtar with no harm or injury and the bringing forth of Marik Dorobo into custody.**

Marik cracked up, taking the poster from Malik. Reading it over again, the man looked at the grinning Malik in front of him. Smirking, Marik tore up the paper and threw it out the window.

_Ra love him._

_Oh, me and Ra love him._

_Now he holds tight to me and his photo,_

_On the backseat of my motorcycle!_

_Left his daddy standin' there,_

_Preachin' to the Pharaoh, you see._

_Ra love him._

_Oh, me and Ra love him._

_Ra love him._

Malik curled up into Marik, sighing in contentedness. "I love you, Marik."

Marik looked down at the man he was holding, noticing that the last rays of light that Ra gave were streaming through their window, and made Malik's hair catch in a breathtaking way.

Marik pulled Malik closer and made a rumbling sound in his chest. Malik blinked up past the sun to look at Marik. "Did you just…purr?"

Marik didn't reply, but buried his head in Malik's hair. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Don't answer me." Malik pouted and turned around, crossing his arms but not moving out of Marik's grasp.

"I love you, too." Malik's eyes widened and he turned his head to stare at the now awkwardly blushing Marik.

Smirking as the man shifted uncomfortably, Malik turned his body, pushing down so he is straddling the man he loved. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Marik's mouth. "I know."

_Me and Ra love him._

* * *

**SW: I chose Dorobo for Marik's last name because it meant thief in Japanese. I thought it was fitting.**

**Malik: Cause he stole me away.**

**SW: Something like that, yeah.**

**Please review!**


End file.
